Torn
by Tivaroo
Summary: Ziva and Tony are having some problems. Sequel to The Reason. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**TORN**

**Disclaimer:**Alas, I must confess I do not own any of them I think I need a tissue now to wipe away my tears and mucus before any one notices.

**Summery:**Ziva and Tony are having some problems,loads of** Tiva **and the sequel to **The Reason**.

**Pairings: **Tony/Ziva

**Rated M: **For Adult Themes etc

**Chapter 1: **

Ziva was on her morning jog that Saturday morning before she can return to Tony, her fiancé. She just couldn't stop smiling about the fact that she was going to marry Tony DiNozzo. It was such a big thing for her to think about, for Ziva had no thoughts of settling down and marry anyone until now. That is a huge change for Ziva but she guessed that Tony is well worth the change for he made her happy and he loved her as she was and the fact that he had sacrificed so many things just so he could be with her.

So lost in her thoughts, Ziva didn't even noticed that there was another morning jogger until she ran into him, knocking them both to the ground. The man had quickly got back on his feet swearing underneath his breath.

"You should wa-" The man started to say until he got a better look at the person who knocked him down and noticed that it was an attractive woman that had ran into him. "Here miss, let me help you back on to your feet shall we." He handed her a hand in her direction.

Ziva took his hand and he yanked her back to her feet. Looking into two hazel orbs staring into her own eyes, she felt as if time had stood still in time as looked upon the man before her and it was starting to scare her for there was only one other man who has that effect on her and that man happened to be her fiancé. The man had dark short hair and was dressed in some running pants and singlet top, showing his bare arms that were riddled in muscles. Not to mention that he had a sense of power and he looked like he was a man who got want he wanted despite the consequences. Ziva had to remind herself that she had already found a man and was engaged to Tony DiNozzo now, even though the man that was standing before her was the type of man she was usually attracted to.

"Thank you kind sir," Ziva told him. "Sorry if I bumped into you."

"No need to apologise," The man told her in a voice that could have fooled anyone but not Ziva. "For it is not everyday I see such a beautiful at least let me take you out for a drink tonight." The man said.

"Sorry I can't, I already have plans." That was a lie of course, but the man standing before her didn't need to know that.

"Well what about another day, I would like to see you again?" Ziva had to fight the urge to say yes to that plan for she did feel drawn to him. But the one thing that was keeping her at bay was Tony, the man she loved more than anything and she would hate to loose that love and the trust he had for her.

"I have to go." Ziva told the man.

"But I do want to see again." The man just wouldn't budge. "And I would like to know your name for I am sure that a beautiful woman like you would surely have one and in return I shall give you mine."

"Well I don't want to see you again and I am getting married so just leave me alone." And with that she started to head off but not before the man had grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Just give me your name and I shall let you go back to your _fiancé_, and I for one do not believe that you are engaged."

"Find I shall give you my name." Ziva said while looking the man in the eyes "My name is Officer Ziva David now are you satisfied?" Ziva said with a warning tone on her voice that usually left Tony laughing after a while.

"Thank you and now I shall let you go now." The man had let her arm go leaving Ziva rubbing her arm where he had held it in a tightening grip. "Now I shall give you mine just in case you do agree to come for that drink I have offered. James Clarke is my name, so you should not forget it."

"Thank you James Clarke and now I should really go.." She went to go again and the same thing happened again, only this time to have James Clarke kiss her on the lips briefly. Ziva felt stunned at what had just occurred. A mere stranger had just dared to kiss her on the lips and left the same effect as Tony usually did to Ziva.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was up by the time Ziva arrived back, sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading his mail at the same time. They had decided to move in together and decided to stay at Tony's for it was just a tad bigger then Ziva's apartment and it was a little closer to work.

Ziva walked straight up to Tony who was only wearing slacks and a muscle shirt, showing off his muscles. She remembered that James Clarke has been just a tiny bit more ripped. God she needed help now she was making mental notes in her head to see who was hotter in any form. She walked over to Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning my little hairy butt," Ziva said while running her hands through his chest hairs.

"Morning sweet cheeks," Tony answered her as he brought his hands up to her armsand brought her around so she was sitting firmly in his lap so he could kiss her which Ziva returnrd with a passion of her own, wrapping her legs around his wais.

"I missed you." Ziva said breaking away from the kiss before it got hotter.

"Why did you duck when I pulled the trigger?" Tony said in an amused voice.

"Maybe, but I did miss you even if I was just out for an hour an a half."

"Sweet cheeks you sure know how make a man feel truly missed and loved."

With that he kissed her again firmly on her lips and Ziva returned; but she kept going back to that one kiss that a mere stranger had stolen from her. For the first time since she and Tony had started to go out together she felt stuck in a big hole that she had managed to dig herself into.

Feeling stuck was a new feeling for her. She did not where to turn to and it was a strange feeling. Stuck between Tony DiNozzo, the man she was engaged to and a mere stranger, James Clarke. Two men who made her feel alive and free.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:** The first chapter of the sequel I had promised for you please tell me that this superb or not. For I got to say that I am starting to enjoy this one and it may or not be as great as it's prequel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Ziva got off Tony's lap and feigned an excuse that she had to go the bathroom and she knew that Tony was watching her. As Ziva headed for the bathroom she began to think about what was wrong with her. Could it be possible to think that a mere stranger like James Clarke made her weak, no rephrase that; scared her more than she could possibly admit to herself and knowing that she shouldn't feel anything for the man at all as she was already engaged to Tony, who she loved dearly and he loved her back. Ziva feared that if she did meet James Clarke again she may not be able to hold back if he asked her for a drink again and that she may say yes before thinking about it.

She slid down against the bathroom door to sit on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs to, resting her head upon her knees. Ziva felt some tears running down her cheeks without her realizing that she was crying. Ziva knew she would have to do something or someone could end up getting hurt. To make a decision, even though it was still early with this heart retching and painful feelings. Tony may have been a stranger at first and look how that had turned out. Here she was siting on his bathroom floor thinking about some one else. Ziva also knew that she would have to get off the bathroom floor and face Tony before he thought something was wrong with her.

Ziva got off the cold tiled floor and headed for the toilet to flush it, and than turned the taps on to wash her hands and face to wash away her tears so Tony didn't notice them. Looking at her reflection on the bathroom mirror to get a good look at herself and it was then that she felt lost.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was watching Ziva as she exited the bathroom and God! He thought to himself as he has question himself many times how lucky is he now that he had Ziva in his life.

"Everything okay, Ziva?" Tony asked her as she came to sit on his lap. He was sitting on the couch in the lounge room.

"Yes everything is okay, Tony," Ziva reassured Tony more than to herself.

Tony had wound his arms around Ziva's small waist. "Now where were we before you left to the bathroom in a hurry?"

Ziva had readjusted herself on Tony's lap to look him in the eye and saw that he was planning to do something wicked to her. But just as Tony was about to kiss Ziva the doorbell rang Tony and Ziva both groaned at the same time at being interrupted for a different reason this time.

So Ziva had reluctantly got up from Tony's lap and headed for the door. She had opened the door and saw James Clarke standing at the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you miss but I just live down the hallway and I wondered if I could use your telephone?" James couldn't stop but staring at Ziva standing before his eyes.

"Do you not have a telephone?" Ziva asked him suspiciously.

"No I don't and my mobile isn't working either," James told Ziva. "I had just moved in the other day you see, and I'm still finding my way around."

Ziva could tell he was lying about that and she had a funny idea that he did not come here just to use the telephone. If she did let him use the telephone he might try something else and luckily Tony was here.

"Of course you can use the telephone, sir," Ziva just had just hoped that this would not cause any havoc for Tony.

"Thank you very much." James walked past her and saw that there was a man leaning against the couch as if to see who was at the door. All the man was wearing were some slacks and nothing else. It seemed that Ziva David was indeed telling the truth about having a fiancé.

Ziva walked up to Tony and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to James Clarke and pointed her hand to where the telephone was. On a little side table near the door that led into the master bedroom.

"Thank you again." James smiled at Ziva and nodded his head at the man who had an arm resting the woman's shoulder and giving him a look to tell him to hurry up and to get out of there.

**(TIVA)**

As James Clarke was on the telephone Tony could tell that Ziva wanted the man gone and that she too did not trust nor believe the man who had just waltzed in and asked to use the telephone.

"I am just going to get changed into something more comfortable sweet cheeks," Tony told Ziva and started to head for the bedroom before he felt Ziva grab his hand. Looking back at her and Tony knew that she did not want to be left alone with this man who had walked back into the lounge room.

"Thank you again. I must go." James had sent a look in Tony's direction that sent a chill down Ziva's spine. A feeling in her gut told her that maybe in allowing James Clarke to use the telephone was a very bad idea.

James headed for the door and was about to head out before sending a look in Ziva's direction that she couldn't decipher and that had made her worry more. The sound of the door slamming shut at the mere stranger told Ziva that in fact she did just made a big mistake by letting James Clarke in the apartment. What he may cause for them may not be very pretty.

Tony had put his arms around Ziva and made her to look him in the eye. Blue-green eyes locked with dark rich chocolate brown eyes, letting each other know that no matter what happened they would have each other and their team mates to help them. Tony kissed Ziva in a soft but passionate manner.

"So tell me about this man and why are were acting so strange?" Tony asked her.

Ziva looked at Tony, the man she has given her heart to and she had his heart in the palm of his hand.

"His name is James Clarke and I only just met him this morning while on my run. That is all I know Tony, I swear to you."

"I know, I just want to make sure that is all." Tony didn't say anything else and instead pulled Ziva in towards him for a hug, her head rested on his shoulder with both her arms on his naked back. While Tony had a hand in her soft dark but unruly hair with the other on her lower back letting each other know that everything would be okay as long as they had each other in their arms. "Hey, I do love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **The second chapter and I must warn you that I may not get back you with the next instalment as I am moving to my new home tomorrow. You all know the drill.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I must say thank you to my beta reader for helping me to make this story work.

**Chapter 3**

James Clarke stormed through a warehouse swearing and kicking at anyone or anything that lay in his path. He was so angry with himself for being foolish at what he did. James couldn't get over Officer Ziva David. She was the most attractive woman that he had ever come across, and he wanted her. e was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Ziva; even though she was engaged to another man.

"James!" he heard a voice shout from somewhere in the warehouse. Turning around to see if he could put a face to that voice he found his boss and best friend standing behinf him. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"Simon, just the person I wanted to talk to," James said to the man as he followed him into his office. "I need your help with something."

"What can I help you with Clarke?" Simon asked James.

"I have met this woman, and this woman just happens to be engaged to some one else," James started to tell him.

"So you want my help just so you can get your hands on some woman, who happens to be engaged to some one else?" Simon asked his second in command. "I will help you James for I do owe you one."

"All that I ask of you is to get rid of her fiancé of hers," James felt like things were finally going to happen his way once more.

"One more question to ask, before I give you my word," Simon began to say. "Does this woman happened to have a name?"

"Yes, and if I give you her name, will you help me?"

"Yes I will help you, you have my word on that," Simon told his friend in earnest.

"The name is Officer Ziva David," James said to Simon whose eyes had widened at hearing the name "You know her I take it?"

"I don't know her personally," Simon told the man standing before him.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" James was curious.

"What I mean is that I know her, but not on the personal level. I happen to know her fiancé very well and I will gladly help you get rid of him," Simon said to James.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, how about we decide on how to get rid of the fiancé and not have Ziva suspect that I was a part of it?"

"Oh, do not worry, my dear James," Simon said "As I said I know Ziva David's fiancé and trust me if they catch wind that I was the one they will never suspect you."

"What did this guy do to you?" James asked.

"It is more like what I had tried to do to him than what he had done to me. I will put it as simple as I can to you so you will understand. His name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. He and I used to be partners in Baltimore, and on the last case we ever worked on I tried to kill him and earlier this year I had tried to kill again only to fail once again," Simon told James.

"You can do whatever you like to him, all I want is the girl."

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I hope it gives you some justice at least to know that I have not abandoned you to your fates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tony walked into the bedroom to only to find a half-naked Ziva David getting ready to turn in for the night and he still can not stop looking at her, for she was one of those few women to be blessed in such graceful form. Of course it was wasn't just her beauty but also how confident she is in her own body, unlike most women these days who are to concerned about what they look like and to scared at what other people might think about their appearances rather than what they feel. Ziva wasn't one of those women for sure and she knows the full power that her body could do to create lots of man in her wake, to have them to bow down before her and to do every command that she asks of them. Smart, intelligent, confident, beautiful, sassy and she could at times look quite deadly for when she is threatening some one or just holding a weapon of any kind and Ziva carries it in abundance. Though sometimes she'll let her guard down just for a second or so and Tony was one of those very few people who is allowed to see it close and personal.

"I hope you are planning to join me or are just going to stare at me," Ziva turned around to face him with a smile on her lips, Tony liked to call this smile his own for only he gets to see her smile this and no one else gets to.

"Oh I plan on doing something later on but I am content enough is just to admire your body with my eyes first," Tony had a smile of his own and started to move up to where Ziva was standing in the bedroom with nothing on but her bra and undies on. With her hair out tumbling down in great waves to her back and with some of her hair framing her angelic face.

It was strange at how she had reacted to the stranger, who had used the phone, as if she was afraid or something and now she was her confident self with something wicked had been planned in her mind that concerns him in some way that left Tony feeling kind of excited and wearily at the same time.

Ziva had lifted herself onto her tippee toes and to only have her hands on the back of his head, and the rest of her body was leaning into his heated flesh coursing through his clothing. Eyes intertwined together as if mesmerizing each other for the first time, soon followed by connecting their lips together as one, Tony had one hand rested into Ziva's soft dark hair while his other hand is rested upon her lower back.

Somewhere along the way they had managed to loose all of their clothing. Moaning and grunting noises coming from them both at the pleasure that they was giving each other in return, muffled screams of pleasure smothered by connecting lips. Soon after there was a big breath of silence, just enjoying the warmth and closeness of the skin of one another was well worth it in the end.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva had her hand over the scar amongst Tony's chest hairs, reminding her that she had nearly lost Tony for good at one point and Ziva was beside him all the time he was in the hospital hoping against hope that he will survive and live to tell the tale. Tony, the man that she had willingly gave her heart to and trusts him to keep it with him as though it was a piece of jewellery or something, the man who had given up his father just so he could be with her, the man she had willingly accepted his proposal for he is the one man in her life that she thought was well worth the risk to fight to keep and to love.

Love, Ziva thought she would never live to hear herself declaring, until now. That is what she will do for now on is to not to fight against the feelings she carries for Tony, and just enjoy the moment while it lasts and not dwell on the past.

Smiling to herself as she snuggled in to get closer to Tony's warm body beside her. Even if her gut was warning her that there was trouble their way, Ziva just couldn't stop smiling and loving the man sleeping beside her.

"What does that smile stand for?" she heard him ask, finding his eyes resting upon her face and elsewhere.

Ziva snuggled in a bit more into him so she could kiss him before answering Tony, gazing into his beautiful blue-green eyes that holds so many mysteries, pain, sadness, anger, happiness, mischief and love inside them. Sometimes you can't even tell at times at what Tony is thinking about, for he is another that tends to hide behind a mask and is afraid at what people may think if lets it down in front of them. That has helped Ziva in many ways, helping her to understand him at times, she had never realised until that point on that he was very much like her in some ways, for Ziva was one of those few people who carries a mask so carefully in place to hide what she is truly thinking and hiding personal problems along with it. They were one of a kind, for both Tony and Ziva are afraid to love some one who doesn't return the favour, and only to have it torn in two in the process and that is not all there is.

"Why is my smile so bad?" Ziva said to him in return.

"No it is not a bad smile at all, in fact it is a nice little smile," Tony gave her one of his very rare and true smiles.

Tony had suddenly rolled over until he was on top of her and with her underneath. Eyes locked together before they attacked each other's lips with such passion and before Ziva knew it she felt Tony slide inside of her only to stop for a mere seconds or more. Feeling herself smiling but not until it was stolen from her when Tony had started to kiss her again and than did he start to move, losing themselves with each others bodies.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ziva woke up to look at the time and noticed it was time for her morning run and to notice that Tony was nowhere to be found, that was until she heard the toilet flush letting her know that he had not left her only to go to the toilet. Exiting the bathroom wearing nothing but boxes on leaving Ziva to fantasize at what she could be doing to that body of his and none of it was clean.

"There you are," Ziva could not help herself. " I am going for a run and I hoped you would care to join me."

"Did you not get enough exercise last night?" Tony had a wicked grin that reached all the way to his eyes.

"I am sure I did." Ziva climbed out of bed only to sit on the edge and watching Tony walk lazily towards her "But that doesn't answer my question."

Ziva ran a hand through his chest hair when it was close enough for her do so.

"Do you want me to join you?" Tony asks with no hint of mischief in the question.

"You don't have to if you do not want to do so," Ziva told him so while holding his eyes with her own "I am only asking."

"I know you are and to answer your question I think I will stay and wait for your return," Tony bent his head so he could kiss her.

"Now that is all settled I think I will get ready for my run." Ziva reluctantly pulled away from his warm embrace.

Ziva just couldn't shake the feeling in her gut.

"Love you," Tony said with a small smile as if he can sense something also.

"Love you too my little hairy butt and do not worry I will be back, promise," Ziva kissed Tony before heading out the door for her morning run with an uneasiness in tow.

**(TIVA)**

A man was in the shadows just outside the building to see if it was all clear, seeing Ziva exit the building and entering the park that was on the other side of the road. Signalling to the others that everything is in order, watching one figure enter the building and was out of sight.

Seeing another figure enter the park and all was set, now all the man has to do is to wait for further instructions.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was almost finished with her run when she saw James Clarke just of her right.

"Hi again," James started to say.

"Hi to yourse-" didn't get to finish for there was a loud noise, that did not sound like thunder for there was no clouds in the sky to indicate any signs of a storm.

Turning around she saw people running out of a building, it was than that she had noticed that it was her apartment building and there was smoke billowing out of it. Running before she knew what she was doing, looking at all of the families that had exited the building, children were crying, mothers was trying to settle them down and the fathers was trying to figure out what was going on. But none of those faces bore the face she was looking for, fear had hold of her when she saw no sightings of Tony not caring if James Clarke was there also and was standing near her, for her main concern was for Tony only not until she found him will she let herself to calm down.

Sirens of any kind could be heard above the fiasco.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva had entered the building in order to find Tony and an answer running up the stairs to the second floor and seeing the damage to her home, the door was in shreds. Hearing hurried footsteps close behind her.

"Excuse me miss but I am afraid you have to leave," a man in a fireman's gear said to her.

"Not until I find my fiancé," she tells the firemen and policemen you name it.

The sighed behind his mask before speaking again "I am truly sorry miss for your loss," he said in his deepest sympathy.

"Tony is not dead," Ziva was trying very hard not to think about the worst that is bound to come "Not until I see his body before my very eyes."

"I can not allow you to come in miss, no matter what the circumstances are, I am truly sorry but I have to ask you to leave the building," the fireman said to her.

So Ziva turned to leave her arms wrapped around her body, as if keep telling herself that this is just all a bad dream and Tony is not dead.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **Sorry for that please do not hurt me; if you do hurt me just don't be gentle. I must thank my beta reader again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Is he dead?"

"Who Snares or the intended target?"

"The target of course."

"Don't know yet."

"What do you mean by that remark?"

"Wait I see Snares heading towards me right now."

"How does he seem to you?"

"He has a grin on his face, he is limping a little but other than that he is alive. I will go now and I will get back to you with all the gory details."

"Find have it your way."

"How does the girl seem to you?"

"Can't tell yet, I will let you know when you call be back with good or bad news."

"Deal, catch you later."

**(TIVA)**

"How did it go Snares?" the man in the car said to him.

"We got him for good this time," Snares was grinning from ear to ear at the knowledge that DiNozzo is dead for good and not mortally wounded.

"What about you are you okay?" the man asked him.

"Yeah, I am find just some bumps and bruises but other than that I am find," Snares tells the man in the drivers seat "Now you must let Clarke know."

"Sure," the man said and pulled out his mobile to contact Clarke.

**(TIVA)**

"What now Mark?"

"Sorry James but you ask me to contact you as soon as I got all of the gory details for you."

"So tell me is DiNozzo dead or alive?"

"DiNozzo is a dead man."

"That is what I like to hear more often."

"So you are pleased than I take it?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be pleased, DiNozzo is dead and Ziva David is going to be mine and nothing is going to stop me now."

All Mark heard afterward was James cackling away ever so softly obviously pleased that he has his woman. Snares was also laughing at finally killing the man he thought was an ex-partner and friend in Baltimore was now dead.

**(TIVA)**

"Here," James said to Ziva who was just staring at the building with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What!" Ziva had turned her face towards him for a mere second and went to look at the building again.

"You should have a drink," James told her so.

Ziva was going to respond to him when she turned to look at the alleyway, staring at it as if it beckons her attention. As if that could be where her heart wants her to follow in hope of finding Tony alive again.

Before she knew it her feet was moving in that one direction like in a trance.

"Hey! where are you going?" James asked her.

But Ziva was already around the corner to the alleyway and was out of sight.

**(TIVA)**

Somewhere in the alleyway a man was stumbling his way but in no luck, seeing as he collapsed in a great heap on to the pavement beneath him, as much as would like to continue on and find some help he just couldn't find the strength to carry on. He hurt in so many places, hearing hurried footsteps and what sounded like a woman's voice did not cohort to his aching head.

Darkness was starting to crepe out of nowhere surrounding him, fighting against it with every fibre of his being. Feeling a hand touch his face, he knew that touch and the voice that came with it. Looking upon the face that was looking down on him, concern was evident on her beautiful face, concern for him and also what appeared to be relief and something else.

"Ziva," he whispered the name out in hope that it is in fact her.

Darkness was winning the battle and before he blacked out he saw her beautiful dark chocolate eyes, that was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and there was no more light only darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . **

**A/N: **So tell me what you think. Sorry if it is a tad short a chapter but I promise the other one will be longer and just as fun as this one was to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking through the alleyway with no thought on what to expect to find, at least she can get away from James Clarke for she a gut feeling that she should not trust him, even though when she had acted a little strangely when she first met and now he sickens her. If she finds out that James Clarke is apart of this she would kill him, even if Tony just happens to be alive she would still want to kill him for she had done to Tony and her.

Stopping a little she thought her ears were playing up on her, for she heard what sounded like some one stumbling and breathing a little heavily, she turn around and sees a man stumbling. She gasps when she recognises the man and starts to run the last league to him, when she reached him he was now on the pavement.

"Tony?" Ziva says to him in hope to get his attention.

Putting a hand on his forehead to wipe the hair out of his face, looking him over to access his wounds without causing him more pain than he is obviously in. Bleeding from wound on his back, abdomen, legs, arms and his face almost anywhere that was visible by the naked eye. The worst of the bleeding was his back and abdomen, lifting the shirt he had on away and seeing the wound more, indication that he had been shot in the stomach and the bullet went through his back, he also appeared to be pierced by a sharp object like a knife or something else.

"Ziva," she heard him whisper her name, it was so soft that she nearly missed it.

She was going to answer him but he went limp, putting her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Letting out a breath when she felt it.

Luckily she had her mobile on her to call for help instead of searching for some and leaving Tony alone. Now all she has to is to stabilise him and to keep him alive until help arrives.

Hearing and seeing some paramedics rushing towards them, Ziva couldn't help but sigh in relief that help had arrived and hopefully they'll stabilise Tony.

**(TIVA)**

Sitting in a hospital chair and waiting for some one to let Ziva know that Tony is going to be all right, she had Gibbs to let him know what had happened and to tell which hospital they are at. What Ziva was thinking of is who had tried to kill Tony and why? Somewhere in her head she already have a feeling that James Clarke may have something to with it. He may not have been there but he may have been the one who had ordered it. James Clarke did strike her as a man who likes to get his way without thinking about the consequences be, and she knows that he is attracted to her, that is what is making her suspect him.

"Ziva?" came the voice belonging to her boss.

"Gibbs and no before you ask I have not heard anything yet," she told him so, turning to face him.

"Yeah I figured that by not seeing you beside DiNozzo's bedside."

Ziva couldn't tell what he is thinking but also knows that he has a sore spot for where Tony is concerned, even though Gibbs doesn't express it often but he does care about his senior agent.

Ziva saw Abby, McGee and Ducky coming towards them concern for their co-worker and friend was evident on their faces. Ziva couldn't get the way Tony looked like when she had found him, laying in the alleyway covered in blood, and hearing him whisper her name before he fell into unconsciousness. Feeling his pulse is what gave her further hope for the man she adores and loves, and when the paramedics had arrived Ziva was even more hopeful that Tony was getting the medical attention he needs straight away. His handsome face was covered in blood from a cut above his eyebrow but what she really wanted to see was his eyes again.

Abby was sitting next to her holding her hand. Everyone turn their heads towards a doctor who was heading towards them.

"Are you here for Tony DiNozzo?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," Gibbs replied to the doctor.

And the Doctor went into detail on about how Tony's injuries are and just how severe they are.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked the doctor.

"Yes, you can I will have a nurse to show you to his room."

**(TIVA)**

All were sitting around Tony's bed, sitting there in hope that he will wake up soon. Ziva was on a chair holding his hand, Abby was next to her, Gibbs was standing beside a wall, McGee and Ducky had chairs at the back of the hospital room. Technically, Tony is going to fine he was all patched up by the all of the doctors and nurses who had revived him, though there may complications and that could only be deciphered probably when Tony wakes up.

Ziva felt the hand she had a hold of twitch a little, looking up to gaze upon his handsome face to see if his blue-green eyes are opened, and they are opened staring at her and everyone else at he same time.

"Tony, are you awake?" Ziva asked him and the others had heard this for they all had gotten of the chairs to rush to Tony's side, to see for themselves.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the hospital Anthony," Ducky told the younger man as well as checking his vitals at the same time "Do you remember what happened?"

Tony was looking at Ducky, than Abby, McGee, Gibbs and finally rested his eyes on Ziva "Yes I remember what happened as if it happened yesterday."

Everyone had look on their faces, as if frightened at Tony would say next, all but Gibbs and Ziva had that expression at bay.

"Well if you know what had happened, than you may know who your intended killer was," Ziva was impressed and scared at the same time.

"It was Snares," Tony told them "He was the one who attacked me and for a totally different reason this time around."

Tony was looking at Ziva and then turned to face Gibbs.

"What was the reason did he tell you?" Gibbs asked him this time he had caught the look he gave Ziva before looking at him.

"Yes he told me just when he shot me," Tony stopped to take a breather and feeling a little tired at the same time, "He said it was for a friend who wanted to get me out of the way."

"Out of the way for what?" Ziva had sickening feeling in her gut that it was her who was the reason and some one wanted to have her.

Tony looked at her before replying "His friend wanted to have me out of the way so they can get to Ziva, he didn't give me his friends name for at the time was trying to get out of the apartment."

Ziva noticed that the others were staring at her at this piece of news, and the same time Tony had fallen asleep again. Watching Tony's rest rise and fall with every breath he was taking in.

"I may know who that friend may be Gibbs," telling her boss so "But I am not sure if it is the right person or not."

Looking at Gibbs in the eye for a short time.

"Do care to share Officer David?"

"His name is James Clarke and he has this thing for me a bit excessively I might add."

Ziva went back to have her gaze to Tony.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . **

**A/N: **As if I would kill Tony, I would never do that, though I must admit it is kind of fun in the hurting him bit as long as it has something to do with the story line. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wasting no time Ziva, McGee and Gibbs was trying their hardest to find Snares and to see if James Clarke really does have a part to play in the attack on Tony's life, even if he isn't then they will have to find other ways to get the truth out of it all. Ducky is with Tony at the hospital seeing as there is no dead body to examine and Abby was down in her lab doing what she does best.

Eventually they will find something that could get a lead on the case. Well they do have a suspect or two they just have to catch them and question the suspects in time, only that time isn't what they have, fearing that if Snares or any one that works for him and finds out that Tony had survived attack they may have a another go at Tony.

"Gibbs!" came Abby's voice sounding a little excited and anxious at the same time.

"You found something Abs?" Gibbs asks the Goth standing in front of his desk.

"Yes I have and you will not believe it Gibbs," Abby was practically dying to tell all.

"Try me," Gibbs tells Abby after he took a drink from a foam cup that has his coffee in it.

So Abby tells everyone what she had found and after she had spilled her beans Abby could tell that everyone seemed pleased at what she had found.

Ziva was pleased that they had found out Snares part in this attack was true and all that is left is find out about the mystery friend, the mystery friend who had Snares attack Tony just to get him out of the way so they can get to Ziva. That is what sickens her the most about all of this and not just sickens her but also it angered her to no end.

"Do you know where Snares is hiding?" Gibbs asks the forensic scientist, the liaison officer and his junior agent that are present.

"Is it not obvious," Abby quipped in but all Gibbs said in return was a stare "At warehouse."

Abby had said it in a sarcastic way.

**(TIVA)**

They had found a warehouse that appears to have the most suspicious attentions by the local police and other law enforcement's ears. Storming it to give them a surprise with back-up in tow behind them, they had found Snares and another man who Ziva had said was James Clarke. Luckily there was no blood or lives were lost in the process of storming the warehouse, the only thing lost was the men's pride at being caught so quickly in the game.

Snares was charged with attempted murder and James Clarke was charged for organising the attempt on a federal agent's life. The others that were found in the warehouse were charged for possession of drugs and illegal firearms.

Ziva couldn't help but smile that she was right to follow her gut instincts about James Clarke from the start to finish and hoping that no more crooks will get in between of hers and Tony's life again, though that doesn't help with the job description they both do for a living. Other than that nothing can tear them apart for they are very much in love and that is what is keeping them together.

**(TIVA)**

Later that day Ziva had found herself walking down the corridor in a hospital and into a room that had a sleeping Tony in the room. Smiling at the sight before her and walking in as quietly as Ziva could to his bedside, Ducky was here but he had to go home to his mother. Running a hand on a cheek that didn't have a bandage or any sore spots that was evident on his handsome face. Well James Clarke and Snares are being sent to prison for life at that. Tony had groan so softly that she couldn't hear him.

Sitting down on a chair that was near the bed and taking one of his hands at the same time. Feeling Tony's hand squeeze hers and to let her know that everything is going to be all right now, somehow that is not really accurate as it seems to be for Ziva knew that there could very well be a next time and be just as deadly as the last or worse than before.

Ziva glanced up when she felt a pair of eyes, eyes belonging to none other than Tony.

"You awake?" Ziva got up from the chair to sit on the bed so she could get a better look at him.

"Don't know am I awake?" Tony had small smile on his lips.

"Well your eyes are opened and you are talking," leaning forward so she could give him a quick kiss "Even though you do speak when you are sleeping."

"I do not talk in my sleep," he smirked though "Any way you snore."

"So do you my little hairy butt," Ziva laughed at his expression on his face.

"So when can I get out of here?" Tony said in a childish way.

"Whenever your doctor says so," Ziva decided to add "Anyway who in their right minds would want to keep you here."

"Ah, sweet cheeks I didn't know you cared about me in such a way like that," says Tony "Always had known that you love me so much."

"What makes you think that I love you?" Ziva couldn't help it.

"Find than have it your way just don't come back crying to me," Tony knew she was only playing so Tony thought he should play along also.

"Cry back to you? Now why would I cry to you?"

"Because you love me."

"Truce."

"Truce only if you give me a proper kiss."

Ziva and Tony had sealed it with a kiss so hot that Ziva found it so hard to breakaway from Tony. Eventually they had to in the end to take a breather.

"That all you want, my love?"

"Nope," laughing at her "But it will do for now."

Laughing together until Tony was feeling sleepy again.

"Get some rest Tony."

"Will stay?"

"Yes I promise."

Kissing Tony again and pulled back to watch him fall asleep, hopping back down to the chair and watching Tony's chest rise and fall was hypnotising her. Ziva had fallen asleep in the chair feeling the strain from the last few days catch up to her and that was how Tony found her sleeping away with her head on the bed snoring away. Her hand latched onto his hand and he went back to a peaceful sleep.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Only one or two chapters left to go, I could have gone a bit longer but I just am at the moment typing up a new story. I like to get this one finished first before I get started on the next one. Enough of me, so tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Epilogue

**A Few Months Later . . . **

Ziva was standing near the kitchen, taking in her new home and it wasn't an apartment either but a house. More room and no neighbours to harass you for making too much noise at night or during the day, grinning to her self at the thought and her smile grew broader when Tony had step out of the bathroom, zipping up his pants at the same time. The smile faded a bit when she reminded herself just how lucky she was and not for the first time since than, at the time when she thought she had lost him forever in the explosion that destroyed their home but not each other. The ones responsible are wasting away for life behind bars for good.

Tony looks up from what he was doing and turned to gaze at her a big broad and true smile graced his lips. Walking up to where Tony is standing only to stand up on her tippee toes to give a kiss on the lips and feeling Tony return the kiss in such passion making Ziva go weak at her knees, he seemed to sense this for Tony had put his arms around her until his hands were gripping her buttocks. Getting more heated and intensifying they both found it hard to break away from each other Ziva felt her back contact with a small side table, Tony had lifted her up until she was sitting on the side table's edge.

Finally finding the strength to pull away from Tony, only to breathe in some air it seems that Tony also needs some more air. Before going back to what they was doing earlier, Ziva had put her legs around his waist to draw him in closer, somehow Tony had managed to take of her clothing without realising it. Tony had slid in side her, moan at the warming sensation.

**(TIVA)**

Tony woke up from his little nap to find Ziva was asleep beside him, he was glad for the turn of events that has happened in the past few months, even though he shouldn't really be truly grateful for he did get hurt really badly and could have died, but other than that he is thankful for the eventful few months. For if they hadn't happened he doubted that he and Ziva would have lasted this long, would never had felt this strongly and more appreciative for the other than they had before the dreadful events, their love for each other has strengthen. They will never know what could have happened in their relationship had turned for the better or for worse now.

Feeling Ziva snuggle in closer to him and Tony couldn't help but put his arm that was closest to her, and to hold her there. Feeling the night pulling him back to sleep, smiling at Ziva before closing his eyes never seeing her eyes open.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva sensed rather saw the eyes upon her being and opened her own when she felt an arm tighten around her slim waist, seeing only Tony close his eyes just as she had opened hers and fall back into a deep sleep. Kissing his chest before snuggling back to sleep again. Once again grateful for the many peoples that had fought to stabilise Tony and to keep him alive, for Ziva could see how she could live with the knowledge that Tony had died, and not seeing how to live her life and either be angry or happy knowing he had left her without saying goodbye, they would never had gotten married which, they still are not yet married. Ziva might have gone back to Israel, even though she loves it here and working at NCIS, she could never return there when she knows the one thing she wants more than anything else is not there.

Enough of sombre thoughts, he is alive and Ziva will make he will stay that way just for a little longer, and not unless he does something that would make her want to kill him. Tony would do the same, Ziva was so sure of that. Closing her eyes and going back to much needed sleep, happy and with the knowledge that she is both loved and wanted, something she has been searching for so long that it is not funny and not to mention kind of boring.

And Cut

**A/N: **That is that and thanks you all for your support. Well reviews of any kind and nature will be most grateful and thanks to my beta reader who had to put up with me and help me get this much more reader able.

Tivalilly 


End file.
